Lover's Together
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: This is a song fic about the any of the characters. I decide who, when I find a song. They are country songs so if you don't like country, don't read it. Hope you enjoy. R&R. COMPLETE
1. I Can love you Like That

(A/N. This is about Satoshi and Daisuke alone and together. I changed a few of the words. I changed my girl to mine.)

I Can Love You Like That

Daisuke:

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were mine

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

Satoshi:

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well baby open up your eyes

Daisuke:

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were mine

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

Satoshi:

You want tenderness-I got tenderness

And I see through to the heart of you

If you want a man who understands

You don't have to look very far

Daisuke:

I can love you

I can

Both:

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were mine

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were mine

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

Satoshi:

I can love you like that .

John Michael Montgomery

(A/N. I was listening to the song when I had this idea. Hope you enjoy. It's my first song fic. so be lenient.


	2. Sold

(A/N. This is Dark singing to Krad. I'm not sure if the eye color is correct. It was going to be for someone else but I thought this would be funnier.)

Sold (The Grundy County Auction Indident)

Well I went down to the Grundy County Auction

Where I saw something I just had to have

My mind told me I should proceed with caution

But my heart said, "Go ahead an' make a bid on that!"

An' I said, hey, pretty one, won'cha gi'me a sign

I'd give anything to make you mine all mine

I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call

Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine

Man, I gotta have you, your one-of-a-kind

I'm goin' once, goin' twice,

I'm sold! To you in the second row

You're an eight, your a nine, your a ten, I know

You've got ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes

An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

Well, the auctioneer was goin' about a mile a minute

He was takin' bids an' callin' them out loud

An' I guess I was really gettin' in it

'Cause I just shouted out above the crowd!

An' I said, hey, pretty one, won'cha gi'me a sign

I'd give anything to make you mine all mine

I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call

Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine

Man, I gotta have you; you're a one-of-a-kind

I'm goin' once, goin' twice,

I'm sold! To you in the long black slacks

Well you won my heart it was no contest

With your ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes

Well I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

Yeah, we found love on the auction block

An' I hauled her heart away

Now we still love to laugh about

The way we met that day

When I said, hey, pretty one, won'cha gi'me a sign

I'd give anything to make you mine all mine

I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beckon call

Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine

Man, I gotta have you; you're a one-of-a-kind

I'm goin' once, goin' twice,

I'm sold! To you in the second row

You're an eight, your a nine, your a ten, I know

You got ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes

An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

John Michael Montgomery


	3. I'm Already There

(A/N. This is Krad singing to Staoshi while Satoshi is depressed.)

Disclaimer: I don't know if I put this on the others so here goes. I don't own Furuba because I'm poor.

I'm Already There

Satoshi:

He called him in his mind

From his lonely cold bedroom

Just to hear him say I love you one more time

And when he heard the sound

Of him speaking in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came in his mind

And said "Satoshi-sama when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

Krad:

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

Satoshi:

He came back into my mind

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about anything, everything'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

Krad:

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already

There

Lonestar

(A/N. I hope you enjoy this. I got this idea yesterday so I started this fanfiction. This one came to as well because I was listening to the radio.


	4. Reviews

Thanks to my reviewers.

Chapter 1:

Shimmering Solitude- thanks for liking it. It means a lot.

Chapter 2:

Haruko Sohma –thanks for reading!

Shimmering Solitude- yes. I've noticed that too. strange

Couy-Chan- thanks for reading my fics. I start them but don't end up finishing them because I never get reviews. The ones that everyone seem to like are always taken off.

Chapter 3:

Shimmering Solitude- thanks!

Gure's lil inu- I know. That's why I did D.N. Angel.


End file.
